choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LunaHydreigon/Choro-Q HG 4 - Chapter 1 - Encounter
WIP TO BE UPDATED *Released here as Beta Version before DeviantART.... *'Rated 13+ Violence, Gore and Strong Language!' Choro Q HG 4 - Chapter 1 - Encounter ...Where am I..., The small yellow Nissan S30Z's lights flickered ever so slightly. Lightning crashed the sky as he felt the rain pelt his thin frame. He couldn't tell what was up or down as his vision began to fade. ...Is someone there... It was too blurry to tell as he fell unconscious not knowing what the movement was. "Ok that's the last one," The box was piled onto the corner among the others awaiting to be stored once more. "Oh I almost forgot! My door tag!" The yellow Choro Q grabbed the wooden template that sat on his desk and drove outside into the warm heat of summer. The sound of the sea and it's wind could be heard as the trees danced within rhythm. There he hung his little wooden billboard on the nail next to the bright blue mailbox. Eclipse's House it said in big giant bolded white letters. Slowly the small Q backed up to look at his small yet new beautiful blue and white house. Though the peace was short lived as a shout could be heard. "Hey! Get out of my way!" Too late to respond, another Choro-Q collided into him sending them tumbling into the grass. "Ow..." Eclipse groaned as he flipped himself upright and shook himself. He looked over at the stranger of a frame of bright red coloring of a Honda City Turbo, and boy did she look angry. "Learn to look where you are going next time!" The odd stranger shouted at him. "S-Sorry, I'm new around here, I just moved in," Eclipse said embarrassingly. "Well you better learn fast! Don't try anything funny with me!" She said as she moved in closer with flaring headlights. "No one messes with a Ranolfka! No one! Got that!" "Uhm, I think so...er..." The frightened Choro-Q choked out. "Good! I'll let you off easy today, but next time, you won't be lucky!" With that she ran off noisy and quickly away from the scene. An exhale came out of Eclipse. "...She's scary, I wonder who she was," he shrugged his frame. "I should get to work finishing this unpacking business. Then I would have to find work," So the next couple of months past as Eclipse began finding his way around the new town, Brachy. Well, sure he went to school here, but he never actually wandered around and explored the area. Still without a job he was in fear of running out of money, he didn't want to ask his best friend for money, but he might have to. Today, Eclipse was heading to the cafe to get a drink and maybe find a part time job there when suddenly. Choro-Q sped past him causing him to loose control. By the time he was done spinning, he felt the dizziness overtake him. "Owwhhh...my processor's aching now..." "Oh! 'Clipse! Didn't see ya there!" Right away that one voice caught his attention "Barat!?" "Yo bro, how'ya doing?" Asked the blue Toyota Celica TA22. "Uhm ok, looking for a job is hard these days..," "Haven't you tried racing?" "You know I can't race, I don't even have any parts to use." "So? Even if you were the slow poke at school, doesn't mean you can't race," "I wasn't the slowpoke-" "But still, that's the best way to make money, you gotta try 'Clipse. I believe in ya!" A exaggerated sigh escaped the small yellow Choro-Q. "For you, I'll do it, if Miss Letoba doesn't find me a job first." "Yay! Then I hope to see you in the Beginners Cup someday! For now I gotta get back to Poqui, see ya!" With that Barat sped away. "I just hope you don't get a speeding ticket," Eclipse said to himself as he began heading northeast towards the cafe. Inside, the cafe was a buzz, the olive Peugeot 406 Coupe waitress was busy running back and forth taking orders. And so he lead himself to a table and waited. How much money do I have left anyways? The Q took out his wallet and looked through it quickly. "7,000G... What do I do... Fuel isn't cheep, I spend a thousand or so per week... Then there is the rent..." This was a real jam. "But...I can't race, parts are too expensive for my budget," Suddenly some gasps and whispers caught his attention as a grey and red Audi R8 drove into the cafe. "W-What? Is that THE Unknown Racer?" He heard one ask any other. "Can't be! But it must be, he has the birthmark of a Getora!" "Why would a Nyaky Noble come here?" "...Nyaky Noble?" Eclipse studied the stranger's frame. This Q was sure very metallic in a way that it reflected everything like a mirror, even the tires look fancy, all sparkling clean. It was like looking at a crystal, but with wheels. Everyone was eyeing the Noble as he made his way to find a place to park. It was still loud in the cafe but you can still make out a few Choro-Qs talking to one another about trying to get this Q to sit with them. Why was this Choro-Q so precious to everyone's memory? He didn't know as he went back to his budget problem. That was more important to him then some famous celebrity. "I am definitely not asking Barat for some cash, that sounds selfish, I owe him a lot anyways for those many years. But I still can't race, I will never be able too..," The yellow Choro-Q exhaled in sadness. "...Excuse me young man, is there anyone sitting next to you at this time?" The robotic voice asked disturbing his thoughts. He looked up from his crash and noticed that the Audi was now in front of him. Eclipse quickly picked up his separated piles of cash and placed it back in his trunk. "No." "Do you mind if I park here?" "It's fine with me," Slowly the Noble moved and soon he began to feel uncomfortable oddly, maybe it was the robotic voice that seemed odd. Never had he heard of someone losing their vocal systems before, but he guessed it was possible. "Hello hello, welcome to Letoba's Cafe! Can I take your orders?" Letoba rushed in with a tray of oil drinks on her hood and placed two of the cups onto the table. "I would like the usual please," Eclipse was the first to say. "The usual for Eclipse," The waitress noted. "What about you sir?" "Hmm...Have any synthetic oil? I don't exactly drink...oil," Using a tire he pushed the drink towards the waitress. "No offense of course Miss Letoba," "You're a hybrid sir?" "I just prefer synthetic." "Synthetic it is! I shall be back with your orders soon!" With that the olive Choro-Q drove off after taking the stranger's drink back. "Synthetic Oil?" The yellow Q questioned, it wasn't every day he heard someone reject plain free oil before. "Eclipse is your name isn't it?" Apparently the stranger ignored the topic. "Yeah, though I never caught your's," There was silence between the two, though it was for a brief moment. "They call me 'The Unknown Racer'," Was all he said. "Wait, you're a racer?" "You...don't know the Crash of '00?" "The what?" Everything was confusing him now. "A racer, is what everyone dreams of, to be one, to be the very best, don't you think so too?" Clearly the Noble was trying to move the conversation along. "I don't race." "You don't dream to become a racer?" "I was never good at racing when I was small, and now I can't race, I don't really have any great parts." "Hm... I see..." Again silence swept upon the duo. "I think you have the potential to become a racer." "It's ok, you don't have to make me feel better, I was never born a racer." "Nor was I," This caught his attention. "My...brother got me into the racing industry, I was not a very good racer in the beginning, but with practice and training, I got to where I am today." "I don't really have anyone, you see I only moved here to be by myself a few months ago." "Well then, I see," Letoba soon appeared with their fuel and left it on the table. "I hope you two enjoy the fuel!" And she was soon busy once more. "So I may be willing to help you get better," The Unknown Racer explained as he took out some tires, though these tires, they were different as reddish markings covered it like scales. "Have these, I no longer use them but these are one of a kind. I would like to give them a new home to someone who would take care of these properly." "M-Me? But we only just met and everything, plus why? Aren't these special?" "I insist that you may I them." I always thought Nyaky Nobles were snobbish, but something's weird about this guy, not that he's suspicious of anything, but more like something's off. "Well, I am thankful." "All you have to do is try remember that it doesn't matter if you win or not," The unknown racer said as he drank his special synthetic oil. "Oh ok, I always thought winning mattered," Eclipse explained as he also, took a sip of his drink. "No no, not at all, winning is not of any importance you see? It's all about just trying," the way the racer spoke was so weird to Eclipse, it was like listening to people talking about politics all day with that same old accent. "It doesn't matter that you want a trophy to show off, it doesn't matter if you are challenged by someone, enjoy the races as much as you can, don't let things get in the way." "Ok." "Good, well I must be going now, shall I pay for you as well?" "Huh? Uh no, I can pay." "I insist, you do not have to be a gentleman," A chuckle emitted from him as he played some cash down onto the table and then drove off. "...Strange guy, acts as if he's a-" "Oh my what a lovely noble to leave such an enormous tip," Letoba's voice made him jump. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to scare you Mr. Eclipse." "It's ok. Do you know of the racer?" "Yes yes, he comes here rarely though, rumors say he's training Team Ranolfka as the team was only established a year or so ago. I couldn't help hear his speech about racing, do you plan to race too?" "Maybe, I don't know yet," "Well would you like to hear the legend?" "Aren't you busy?" Eclipse pointed out. "I can spare time for a story." "Then if it's ok with you, it's ok with me." "Well, you know that racer? The one they call, the Unknown Racer? Rumors say that he was part of the Crash of '00. You see, there were four Choro-Qs, three nobles, one outcast. But then one of the nobles crashed, they disappeared you see, no trace of them, aside from him of course though he's a ghost, they say. Though the Emperor is said to still race in private races, maybe you'll meet him one day." "I doubt it, I'm just a Choro-Q who has no meaning here," He shrugged his frame. "Though that was very interesting to know about that." "It's late out Eclipse," The Policewomen, Radnize said. "But Mr. Renkol told me that you left this," Eclipse handed the black and white Citroen DS 12 her ID. "Oh? How very nice of you! I'll give Renkol my thanks when I return and thank you for bring it to me." She nodded. "Not a problem, have a nice day!" "Well you mean night," the cop pointed out. "You should be heading homes, some Choro-Qs been causing mischief around at this time of hour so be careful." "I will, don't worry!" And with that the small yellow ChoroQ drove off heading towards the seaside where his home was near. The lights on the lamp posts began to turn on just as the stars began to shine in the sky, that was until a rather large dark cloud rolled in. Eclipse's frame shivered, not because of the cold breeze of January, but the memories that still that haunted him of his childhood on that one stormy night. A large dark cloud in a sky was never a good thing, for him anyways. Suddenly a Choro-Q smacked into his frame purposely. "Hey watch where you are going!" The small yellow Q glared at the rather strange Choro-Q. From the look of the black Toyota Bb and his friend the Subaru Legacy Estate they seemed to be covered in filth, it was clear they came from Poqui. "Well, well, what do we have here, why don't you fork over your money, eh?" Asked the Bb with a sly tone. "My money? No way! It's all I got left!" Slowly began to back up. "Really, but who's there to stop us, my name is Bidalf, and here is my pal, Daktan and we can overpower you in seconds unless...we race," A evil muffled chuckle escaped him. "Unless you are too chicken to do so." "Why would I be a chicken?" Eclipse was offended clearly. "Because look at you, you're small round and yellow!" With that the one name Daktan burst out laughing. "You got a problem with that?!" The yellow Q glared at the large Q and drove up so that they were face to face. "So are you chicken?" Bidalt flashed his lights at him in mockery. "You have a race you hear me!?" "Ho Ho, let's get started eh? The first one to get back to that intersection near the blue house wins ok? Be sure to keep up slow poke," Within seconds he sped off taking Eclipse off guard as he raced ahead. "Cheater!" The small Q chased after him. "We never agreed to be fair!" Chuckled the gangster. ...C'mon Eclipse, you have to do it! You have to! He was desperate, he didn't want to be robbed away what was left of his money. Slowly Eclipse began to catch up to the Bb who was unaware as the duo twisted through the town at high speeds. Just as his max acceleration struck, he began to slowly slow down. No no no! Why does this always happen! "Ha ha! I knew you were chicken!" Bidalt snickered. Fear pulsed through his systems. I have to try! I need this! I can't lose! Without money I can't do anything! He began to push his engine harder and harder with all his might. Please! Please go faster! They were closing in on the the finish line. ...Believe Eclipse...believe! Suddenly a burst of speed entered him, it was some kind of unknown force of some sort but in seconds he found himself across the finish line and sliding to a stop, leaving a cloud of smoke to follow him. "Are you serious?!" Bidalt was angry as he crossed the finish line. But Eclipse was barely listening, there was a burning feeling within his engine and his processor felt dizzy with the suddenly burst of speed, something about the cloud of dust seemed to wander around him for a while as he cringe, but why cringe? "Look! I will win next time! I am sure of it! So I'm letting you off easy!" He suddenly heard the loser shout. Daktan was watching, quiet as usual. The sound of someone coming caught there attention as a orange Ferrari 156 F1 drove into the scene. "What's going on here!? What you again?!" "Oh no! It's the crazy old guy!" Cried the fearing ChoroQ. "Get the frag out of here and grow up!" "Gah lets get out of here Daktan!" Bidalt shouted and soon turned tail. "I- uh-" The glare was set upon the other black ChoroQ "Coming Bidalt!" The yellow Q watched. "You there," Eclipse turned to the stranger, "You have potential." "Tha-" "But you're stupid," His lights flickered as if to flinch, "Don't waste it on stupid games like these." "But I-" "They are a waste of time, and a waste of talent." "Mr- Urk..," His frame felt heavy, there was still that burning feeling deep within him. "My name is Norahike, I don't want any of that 'Mr.' crap. And I see you are feeling the after burn of a race. Fantastic," Apparently Norahike was being sarcastic. "Young'n where do you live?" "...Down the street..." "Oh your the newbie around here, well look, I'll come home with you since you seem tired and all." "...You don't have to- oof!" The next thing Eclipse found himself being pushed by the racer. Once at his house the duo parked near each other as Eclipse was examining the tires he had gotten from that other racer. The Norahike Q was staring at him oddly. "Where did you get those tyres?" "Some racer gave them to me, why?" "A racer? Do you know the name?" "Why are you stop suddenly interested in me?" "That's none of your business Eclipse." "Well it's sorta my-" "You know what, I'm going to be your mentor from now on." "Wait wait wait....what?" "...You idiot..," A sigh escaped from the old racer. "I am going to train you to become a better racer. You are going to become a Grand Prix racer, hear me?" "I hear you loud and clear." "Ugh," Apparently the Orange Choro-Q wanted to slap himself. "Meet me at High Speed Oval Small, 6 AM ok!? Don't be late and don't stay up!" With that he drove out. Category:Blog posts